


I Love Who You Are

by ronans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Actor Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fame, M/M, Model Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school. Who knows what happens after it? I mean, that guy with a mullet who used to sit next to you in Chemistry could be working for NASA. Your two best friends could start up an online LARPing and shipping community. Your English buddy could turn out to be a children’s entertainer. Oh, and there’s also the possibility that your first major crush could be a successful male model and actor while you're stuck in accounting… Yeah, there’s that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Mr Cartwright, Mr Adler’s on his way to see you,’ Anna said after knocking and opening the door to his office. She looked behind her shoulder and then added in a hushed whisper, ‘Cas, that means put away the Hermione bobble head!’

Castiel snapped out of his boredom induced daze and looked at his co-worker curiously before seeing the bobble head in question. ‘Charlie,’ he hissed.

Anna rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever, you know he’ll just rip the shit out of you if he sees that.’

Cas sighed as Anna shut the door. He pocketed the figurine and cursed his friend under his breath for putting it there. He appreciated Anna’s warning and set about trying to look professional, smoothing down his hair and desperately attempting to right his tie. Papers that were previously askew were neatened and he brought up an important-looking spread sheet just in time for Mr Adler to burst through the door without knocking. Castiel held his breath as his boss smiled in a self-righteous way.

‘Cartwright. I trust you’re working hard?’

‘Uh, yes. Yes, sir. Just started on the…’ Cas quickly glanced at the title of the spread sheet. ‘The Milligan… spread sheet…’

Mr Adler frowned slightly but ignored the quiver in Castiel’s voice in favour of taking a seat. ‘So, Cartwright, I’ve been hearing good things about you. _Very_ good things.’

‘Oh?’ Castiel replied, genuinely confused; he was an average, unhappy worker. What was so good about him?

‘So good, in fact, that there could be a promotion on the cards.’

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his mouth gaped open in disbelief. ‘Really?’

‘Oh don’t look so shocked! Like I said, I’ve heard good things. So… just keep doing what you’re doing, maybe add on a few more hours to your day and we can talk about a promotion. I predict big things for you, Cartwright.’ Another smarmy grin ghosted the man’s lips as he stood up again and swiftly left the office. Cas snapped out of his stunned state when the door slammed shut.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be shackled to the company. He didn’t love his work. The money he needed, but the passion wasn’t there. He groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He most certainly didn’t want to work any overtime.

Cas slipped a hand into his pocket without looking and put his phone to his ear, pressing _2_ and then call.

‘ _If you’re calling to hate on Hermione, you can think again._ ’

‘Hello, Charlie,’ Cas responded.

‘ _I put her there for support, you know that, so don’t use that sour tone with me, Mister!_ ’

Cas exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. ‘I’m not angry at your Hermione doll.’

‘ _Oh… So what are you calling me about?_ ’ Before Castiel could reply, she cut him off with a gasp. ‘ _Are you_ finally _banging that hot secretary? If you are, you need to tell me_ everything _._ ’

‘No, I can assure you I am not “banging” that “hot” secretary.’

‘ _You know, I can’t see you, but I can sense you’re nearly dropping your phone because you’re actually using air quotation marks_.’

Cas snickered lightly. ‘Oh, you know me so well.’

‘ _Of course I do. Now tell me what’s up before I march over to that stuffy office of yours and force the info out of you._ ’

Cas looked around said stuffy office and pursed his lips. It was cramped and boring, a single, pathetic potted plant was situated in the corner of the room and the beige walls were adorned with his supposed achievements. His desk took up most of the room and the only natural light came in through the tiny window just above his head.

‘Yeah, well apparently at the rate I’m going I won’t need to stay in a stuffy office.’

Charlie squealed on the other end of the line. ‘ _You’re finally gonna quit?!_ ’

‘Uh… no.’

Castiel could practically feel her frown through the phone. ‘ _Then what?_ ’

‘ _Apparently_ I’m promotion material if I put in extra time and “carry on the way I’m going”.’

‘ _Jesus, Cas, you don’t want this, please don’t tell me you’re gonna start doing overtime for that dick_.’

‘I might have to, Charlie. I mean, I need the money, don’t I?’ Castiel began to massage the bridge of his nose and leaned forward in his chair.

‘ _You_ hate _your job. You can find another one. You’re more than qualified. Hell, you could come and work for me and Becky!_ ’

‘Yeah, I’m not sure I’m exactly cut out for, nor _ready_ for, the shipping community,’ he grumbled before hastily adding, ‘but thank you for the offer.’

‘ _Anytime… Look, I just don’t think you should be doing this to yourself. You’re just unhappy._ ’

‘Yeah… Yeah, I know.’

Charlie paused for a moment before speaking. ‘ _You’re coming over tonight._ ’

‘No, Char-‘

‘ _No! I’m serious! You’re coming over and you’re gonna bitch about your crappy job and your crappy office and your crappy boss whilst we watch Star Trek or play Zelda, okay?_ ’

Castiel laughed quietly and sank back into the chair. ‘Thanks, Charlie. I’ll be over at seven?’

‘ _Don’t be late or I’ll get Becky to-_ ‘

‘I won’t be! Just the name is enough of a threat,’ Cas said through a grin.

‘ _Okay. I’ll see you then._ ’

‘Yeah… Hey… thanks. Really. You always know how to make me feel better.’

‘ _I just wish you’d quit already._ ’

‘I know. Anyway, I’ll see you later, I’ve gotta do… spread sheets, I guess.’ Cas exhaled heavily and squinted at the computer screen.

‘ _Later, Spock._ ’

‘Later, Jim,’ Cas replied, smiling as he ended the call. The smile slowly faded as he looked back at the computer. ‘I hate you,’ he mumbled as he began typing.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Cas! You’ll never guess what I just bought!’ Charlie screeched as soon as she swung the door open for Cas.

‘What?’ Cas asked tiredly, already anticipating a new TARDIS t-shirt or some Star Trek merchandise.

Charlie began waving a DVD case in Castiel’s face and it took a moment for his eyes to focus on the figure adorning the front cover. When he _did_ focus, his jaw practically hit the floor.

‘Is… Is that…?’

‘Yup!’ Charlie grinned wildly and ran into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Gilda.

‘No!’ Cas gasped, chasing after his best friend. ‘It _can’t_ be.’

‘You know, I knew he did modelling work but _this_. _This_ I just found out about.’

Castiel made his way to the kitchen in a daze, eyes glued on the DVD case in Charlie’s hand. ‘That can’t be him, it _can’t_ be.’

‘I know you’re freaking out right now, but look at that, smack bam in the middle, in freaking bold italics: _Dean Winchester_.’

Castiel gulped. He hadn’t seen his face since his senior year graduation eight years ago. He hadn’t felt his heart hammer that hard in just as long either, and he most _certainly_ hadn’t felt that familiar heat pool in his gut as strongly as that around anyone else. It felt like a slap in the face though it was almost welcome. Cas stared at the attractive man on the case, taking in the familiar jade green bordering on hazel eyes, the same familiar cropped sandy brown hair. He was the same person yet completely different; sure, he’d been attractive before but time had been kind to him, making his cheekbones more prominent and giving him small laughter lines that simply added character to the handsome face. Yeah, the slap felt more like a knockout uppercut.

‘Jesus Christ, help me,’ Castiel breathed. Charlie laughed at her friend and ripped the DVD away from his gaze.

‘I have a feeling that even thinking about boiling puppies won’t kill that hard-on.’

Cas blushed and shoved Charlie. ‘You’re awful.’

‘Yeah, sure I am. Now, let’s go drool over Winchester while you bitch about work, ‘kay?’

Cas nodded dumbly and helped Charlie gather some snacks and make tea. They soon settled into her galaxy themed couch and pressed play. Cas’ throat suddenly felt dry and his heart thrummed loudly in his chest. This was Dean Winchester, his high school crush, well, he guessed he could call him that. It seemed petty and pathetic and completely underrated but Castiel went with it.

‘After this I can show you his shirtless modelling shots,’ Charlie whispered as the opening credits came on. Castiel kicked her in her side and stuffed a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth; it did nothing to wet his dry throat but kept him busy.

Dean’s face appeared on the screen and Cas silently thanked Charlie and Gilda for forking out all that extra money on an HD home cinema system. The surround sound was gorgeous and Cas’ ears were assaulted with the gruff voice of Dean Winchester. If possible, it had dropped even more since high school and the sound instantly made Castiel squirm.

‘Cas, don’t give in to your dick, okay?’

‘Charlie!’ Castiel screeched, cheeks burning.

Charlie laughed at him but turned to face the screen again, pulling up her legs onto the sofa and tangling them with Cas’. Castiel’s lips twitched and he sank back into the sofa cushions and his friend’s touch.

Cas, despite all the attention he was paying to Dean’s freckles and _thigh holster_ , did actually pay attention to the plot. Dean’s character was stuck in an apocalyptic world filled with death and disease. Cas was pleased to note that it wasn’t a cliché zombie flick but actually a particularly deep and interesting story about a character’s upset with the loss of each of his friends and family members and also his struggle with his own disease ridden body. Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t cry a little (lot) at the end when Dean’s character breathed his last breath. On the other hand, he _wouldn’t_ be lying if he said he’d fallen just a tad more in love with Dean Winchester and his flawless acting.

‘Holy. Batman. Balls,’ Charlie whispered when the credits began to roll. ‘I… I don’t know what I expected.’

Cas just shook his head in disbelief. ‘I think that was the best movie I’ve ever seen.’

‘And Dean was such a _bad_ actor at school… just… _how_.’

‘I know,’ Cas said, continuing to shake his head.

‘Do you remember when the two main characters stepped out of that play and Dean and his little brother took the parts?’

Even though Cas’ heart was shattering for the fictional characters he’d just seen endure awful things on screen and his face was streaked with tears, he barked out a laugh. ‘Oh, that was _terrible_.’

‘And now _this_?! Cas, there’s hope for us all!’ Charlie pounded her fist in the air. Cas laughed again and then let his mouth hang open.

‘But really… that movie…’

‘Pretty unbelievable, right? I don’t usually go for the “oh, we’re dying, everyone’s dying” kinda movie but this was… something special… Blerg, I can’t…’ Charlie trailed off and then looked at Castiel. ‘So you ready to bitch about work or do you wanna maybe see the half-naked modelling photos I found of one Mr Winchester?’

Castiel shot up into a sitting position. ‘Uh… Maybe… Maybe I’d like to see the photos…’

Charlie grinned evilly at Cas before sauntering over to her laptop. She let out a low whistle. ‘I mean, I know I don’t swing that way but _damn_.’

Castiel scrambled to get up off the sofa and instantly made it to Charlie’s side. ‘Damn, indeed.’ He groaned. ‘What am I going to do?’

‘You’re going to ogle his fine, fine body and then get in contact with him through the wonders of the internet.’ Charlie patted Castiel’s shoulder as his eyes widened.

‘No. There’s no way he’d want to speak to me. He thought I was the nerdy, fat, ugly, creepy stalker kid. There’s no way he doesn’t still think that.’

Charlie stared at him for a long moment before looking away, eyes bugging momentarily. ‘Uh, Cas? In case you didn’t notice… You got _hot_!’

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at her. ‘Er… what?’

‘You seriously haven’t seen yourself lately, have you?’ Cas’ frown deepened and Charlie groaned in frustration. ‘You’ve got that broody, rugged, corruptible… _sex_ look about you. Oh so dreamy and totes what Dean needs!’

‘Um.’

Charlie threw her hands up in frustration and walked around the kitchen counter, grabbing a shiny saucepan and shoving it in his face. His reflection stared back at him, all frown, stubble and faintly glistening eyes.

‘Yes, that’s my face,’ he deadpanned.

‘Your incredibly attractive, model slash actor luring face.’

Cas sighed and pushed the pan out of his face. ‘Charlie-‘

‘What?! You’ve liked this dude since high school, maybe even before that, I don’t know. You’re now dreamy and could _easily_ bag him.’

‘You’re talking about a movie star here!’

‘A movie star who _knows who you are_.’

The two friends stared at each other for a long moment before they both broke the contact.

‘I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation,’ Castiel murmured, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

Charlie’s shoulders bobbed up and then down as she heaved in a heavy breath. Suddenly, she looked sad. ‘I just want you to be happy, Cas… You’re never happy,’ she whispered. Cas’ lips drew down at the corners and he pulled Charlie into a hug.

‘I am happy, Charlie, don’t worry.’

He felt her head shake on his shoulder. ‘No, you’re not. If I could just get this _one guy_ for you… If I could help make you happy even if I can’t convince you to quit your job…’

The silence hung in the air as the friends hugged. When they parted, they each gave each other sheepish glances.

‘I better go. I have… I have work tomorrow.’

Charlie nodded absently.

‘I’ll text you?’

‘Take care, Cas,’ Charlie said with a smile, pulling him in for another hug.

‘Hey, thanks for re-introducing me to the world of Dean Winchester.’

‘No problem-o. Later, Spock.’

‘Later, Jim.’ Cas grinned at her before retrieving his coat and heading off out the door. He air was cold and his breath came out in puffs.

It was as if the universe was trying to punish him; on his way back to his car, he passed a poster of one Dean Winchester advertising some brand of aftershave that he hadn’t noticed was there before. Cas could only trail his eyes longingly over Dean’s toned torso as he walked by.

‘Cruel, cruel world,’ he muttered under his breath, pleased to finally reach his car where there was heat and comfortable leather seats. He relaxed and started the engine, looking forward to arriving back at his apartment where he could forget about work and either continue to look up Dean Winchester, just without Charlie’s assistance, or give him a wide berth. Whichever option he chose, he could tell a frustrated and unsatisfying night would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By galaxy themed couch, I mean like stars 'n shit... you know what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't actually realise how short the chapters were... Oh well. To make up for it, I'm doing a double upload on Thursday because those chapters seem a lot shorter than most. I tried fleshing them out a bit but I couldn't possibly add any more. Enjoy :)

‘Adler, shove this job up your ass, you bald, selfish _d-_ ‘

Cas groaned as the sound of his alarm assaulted his ears and dragged him into consciousness. He grumbled about not being able to finish his dream even though it was one that had repeated many, _many_ times.

‘Go away, light,’ he growled, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that shone in through his uncovered windows. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and stumbled out of bed, immediately checking his cell phone. Sure enough, Charlie had left a barrage of messages telling him that he should quit and work with her and Becky and also how _extremely_ romantic Dean’s character was in the latest movie she’d found online.

Castiel rolled his eyes and squeezed them shut again, forcing the image of the new and improved Dean Winchester out of his mind.

He absentmindedly showered and dressed in his usual suit and tie before making a large cup of tea and sitting in the middle of his worn sofa. He huffed out a sigh as he dumped the empty cup in the sink and left to brush his teeth; it was all so mundane and he couldn’t help but fill with dread once he walked out the door, shouldering on his thick trench coat.

Thankfully, the day passed mostly without incident, simply filled with his usual work that he could do with his eyes closed. Adler stopped in late afternoon and chastised him from not doing any overtime.

‘I’m sorry, sir,’ Cas replied tiredly; he didn’t have the energy to fight back.

‘Look, you want this promotion, don’t you?’ Adler didn’t give Castiel any time to reply before spitting out, ‘Then you better work harder, Cartwright.’

‘Sure, sir,’ Cas murmured as the door slammed shut. He massaged his temples to calm him and keep him from screaming.

‘I hate my job,’ Castiel whined as he collapsed onto Charlie’s sofa after work. Charlie followed him and sank into her purple armchair.

‘I know,’ Charlie said sympathetically, leaning over to stroke her hands through Cas’ hair. ‘And how many times-‘

‘Yeah, I should quit, I know, I know. But the _money_.’

‘There’s a simple solution to all of this.’

‘Charlie, for the last time-‘

‘I don’t care if you’re not ready for the shipping community, the shipping community is ready for _you_.’

Castiel didn’t reply, simply rolled over and moaned into the sofa cushion.

‘Don’t be like that, Cas. You know we only want to help you. Becky’s dying to have someone attractive on the team.’

‘I’m not attractive,’ Cas mumbled into the cushion, voice muffled.

Charlie rolled her eyes and ceased petting her friend’s hair.

‘You need to get laid.’

Castiel shot upright at her seemingly out of the blur statement and Charlie practically cackled.

‘You really, really do. When was the last time you did it?’

‘This really isn’t something I want to speak about with you.’

‘Of course not. Ergh, well… Okay, I’ll drop all of this for now but tonight me, you and Gilda are all going out for dinner, alright?’

‘Special occasion?’

‘Yeah, actually, my best friend just reached a new level of unhappiness and deserves to go out with his friends once in a while.’

Castiel exhaled loudly. ‘Charlie, I’m _fine_. And anyway, wouldn’t I just be a really, really awkward third wheel?’

‘I didn’t even know you knew what a third wheel was considering you accompany me and my girlfriend almost everywhere.’ Cas gave her a hard look which showed he really didn’t appreciate her sarcasm. She sighed and began to speak again. ‘Well, one thing’s for sure, you’re not fine and another thing, there’s no way you’re getting out of this, we’re gonna go out and have a good time.’

Cas looked defeated and knew that no matter how much he argued, he would be roped in anyway. ‘Okay. But I at least have to go home and get changed.’

‘Nope. I’m not giving you any opportunity to back out. Besides, you look hot in your work clothes. Gilda!’

Charlie spoke fast and didn’t give Cas any time to object so he simply stood by the door and waited for the girls to get their coats. From the expression on his best friend’s face, it was obvious she was planning something but Cas decided it was wise not to question it.

The trio made their way into town and to a diner they’d frequented many times before. The meal passed by as normal but something shifted in the air at some point, something like anticipation.

‘I think we should go somewhere else,’ Charlie suggested.

Castiel’s brow wrinkled. ‘We never go “ _somewhere else_ ”, when do we ever want to go “ _somewhere else_ ”?’

‘Jeez, Cas, lighten up and loosen up! How about… that new club just down the street? It’s late enough now, right?’

Gilda was grimacing until she jerked a little and plastered on an over enthusiastic smile. ‘Actually, that sounds great. I’ve… I’ve wanted to go since it opened…’

Cas felt confused and unconvinced. ‘I… Do _I_ have to go?’

‘Of course! This is your night out as much as ours! We’re gonna party like TV shows never existed to ruin our social lives!’

‘I don’t know…’

‘Oh, c’mon, Cas! We never really go out. This’ll be a good change, I promise.’

Castiel scowled as he thought it over before shrugging stiffly. ‘Okay, but if I have an awful night, I’m never trusting you again with our nights out.’

‘Woo! You’re gonna have a great time, Cas, this is gonna be awesome!’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that the title comes from the Keaton Henson song 'Sarah Minor'. I know the lyrics are rather different from the actual story but some of the lyrics come into play in a few chapters. I just really love the song... a lot... and Keaton... okay, /shhh/.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the double update :)

‘This was a bad idea, Charlie!’ Castiel called over the loud music. He began to frown as he really took in the conversation. ‘And why are we even in a _club_ of all places anyway?’

A slightly guilty look crossed Charlie’s features before she composed herself. ‘Oh, ya know… Just a… change of scenery?’

Cas wasn’t convinced and looked at Gilda for answers. She opened her mouth to provide them but was cut off due to a death glare from Charlie. Gilda shrugged and wandered over to the bar to get their drinks. ‘Beers all round? Yes? Okay.’

‘Charlie,’ Castiel started again, a warning tone colouring his voice. Her shoulders rose and fell with her dramatic sigh of submission.

‘Look, you need to let go for a bit, okay? Live a little. _More_ than what Zelda can give you.’

Castiel’s brows furrowed. ‘I have a feeling there’s something else?’

Charlie hesitated before blurting, ‘And I heard Dean Winchester was… was gonna be hanging out here tonight.’

The questioning expression was instantly wiped off Cas’ countenance and replaced with low burning anger. ‘If this is about you wanting me to get laid-‘

‘No, Cas, it’s not that! It’s just… you had the _biggest_ crush on him in high school and… I just want you to be happy… and yeah, okay, maybe makin’ merry does come with all that other stuff.’

Castiel groaned and turned away from his friend, wiping a hand over his face. ‘So you wish for me to seduce him?’

‘Yeah, I guess… Cas, you don’t have to but, seriously, you get to meet him again and he’s famous now! You’d get to tap the same booty that’s most likely shared a bed with John Barrowman!’

‘That, surprisingly, doesn’t actually sound all that appealing,’ Cas replied, accepting the pint of beer Gilda handed to him.

‘Did she tell you she wants you to make love to Dean Winchester?’

‘ _Make love_ , what, Gil, seriously?’

‘Castiel is in love with Dean, is he not?’ Gilda asked, glancing between the two friends. Cas’ face reddened.

‘Right, that’s it, I’m leaving you two and going to the bar.’

‘Great! Go have fun, Cassie!’

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose – something he found himself doing a lot when in the presence of Charlie – and walked briskly over to the bar. He slipped onto a vacant stool and glared at all the gyrating bodies around him. The music was unappealing and the beer tasted a little too cheap. Why would Dean Winchester be here?

The beer did nothing to quench his sudden thirst but he continued to sip at it, robbed of anything else to do and he’d be damned if he’d ever get up and start dancing with the rest of them.

‘Hey there,’ a familiar voice whispered in Cas’ ear. Cas jumped slightly and turned to see Dean smirking as he leaned against the bar counter and not-so-subtly raked his eyes over him.

Castiel almost choked and his mouth gaped open as he stared into the endless sparkling green of Dean’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update earlier, so, sorry for the lateness!


	5. Chapter 5

When Cas managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, he lifted up his beer and slugged back almost half of it in one go.

‘Hello, Dean,’ he said in a voice that sounded even more gravelly than usual.

Dean cocked his head a little and a small crease appeared between his eyebrows. ‘So you’ve seen my movies?’

Cas shook his head and then corrected himself. ‘Well, yes, I’ve seen your movies, but I went to school with you. Middle school and then high school.’

It was Dean’s jaw’s turn to drop. ‘No freakin’ way, man! I’m _positive_ I would’ve remembered a face like yours.’

Castiel refrained from pinching himself. ‘I guess I’ve changed a bit… My friend Charlie said I “got hot”.’

Dean laughed at Castiel’s air quotation. ‘Hey, she wasn’t wrong there.’ Dean shook his head and scanned his eyes over the other man’s figure again. Cas gulped and could feel his cheeks heating up under the scrutiny.

‘Uh… thank you.’

‘So… what’s your name then?’ Dean asked, seeming almost embarrassed that he had to.

‘Castiel.’

Dean’s eyes bugged. ‘Castiel… Castiel _Cartwright_?’ Cas nodded confirmation. ‘No way! No _way_. Holy shit, man!’

Cas laughed at Dean’s shocked facial expression. ‘Yeah… I guess I lost about forty pounds and, uh… got contacts.’

‘Jesus Christ… But seriously, good to see you.’ Dean chuckled in disbelief and swigged from his beer bottle. ‘How’ve things been?’

Castiel frowned at Dean’s conversation starter, suddenly feeling awkward and completely inadequate; things had been going terribly, actually, he hated his job and most of his family were gone and he had little to no social life aside from when he was with Charlie, Becky and Gilda. But _Dean_. Dean must be _elated_ with how his life had turned out.

‘Uhm,’ he mumbled, looking down. ‘They’ve been… Things have been… uh…’

‘Crappy?’ Dean supplied, looking a little sympathetic.

Cas shrugged. ‘Yeah, I guess you could say that.’

‘I’m sorry.’ And he sounded like he meant it. He placed a hand on Cas’ forearm and tapped it once. After pulling away and looking around at his surroundings for a little bit, he struck up conversation again. ‘So you’ve seen my movies, huh?’ Dean smirked into his beer bottle, eyes alight with amusement and something Cas couldn’t quite identify.

‘Maybe,’ Castiel murmured, taking another sip of his drink. Dean snickered and leaned in closer to Cas.

‘I bet you cried at _Our Apocalypse_ , huh.’

‘How did you guess?’ Cas groaned, covering a hand over his face.

‘All the attractive ones do, see. They can’t _bear_ to see a fellow attractive human die on screen. They lose their shit, man!’

‘Are you referring to yourself?’

‘Hell yeah! You tellin’ me you wouldn’t hit this?’ Dean smirked and gestured to himself.

‘I must say, I did find your performance rather… emotional,’ Cas replied, avoiding Dean’s question.

Dean grinned. ‘I just had to think about those pants you wore on Thursdays and I cried like a fuckin’ baby.’

Castiel’s eyes widened and he barely stopped himself slamming his head onto the bar countertop repeatedly. ‘We don’t talk about that.’

Dean threw his head back and held his stomach, letting out a vibrant laugh. Cas tried to supress a smile as the other man creased up. ‘Dude! You wore them _religiously_ , I swear, and they were the damn ugliest things I’ve ever seen!’

Cas buried his face in his hands. ‘Oh no, don’t- my mom made me wear them, she said they were flattering and I had an outfit for each day and just- no, please, Dean, can we not talk about my high school wardrobe?’

Dean didn’t stop laughing and Cas couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

‘I can’t believe you remember that, though,’ Castiel muttered.

‘Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone remembers that, Cas.’ Dean paused to wipe a laughter tear from his eye and then smiled widely at Cas. ‘Oh, man, I haven’t laughed like that in _years_.’

‘I’m glad my adolescent fashion sense is amusing to you, Dean.’

‘Yeah, well not just that. You had your little nerdy comic book crushes or some shit.’

Castiel growled in frustration at his younger self. Why couldn’t he have been less laughable and more… Well, anything else. Dean tittered at Cas’ irritated expression. ‘Anyway, those nerdy comic book crushes still seem to be intact... But I’ve moved on to TV shows.’

Dean chuckled but didn’t reply and swigged his beer, wincing as the music gained volume. He turned to Cas and leaned in until his lips were pressed to his ear. Cas’ eyes grew impossibly wide at the close proximity.

‘Hey, you wanna get out of here?’

Everything seemed to shoot southward at the sound of Dean’s husky voice murmuring those words. Cas numbly nodded and allowed himself to be dragged out of the bar.  A few of Dean’s fans spotted him and tried to catch him on the way out but looked dismayed when they saw he already had a companion. However, it didn’t stop them from snapping a few pictures.

‘Too loud to talk in there,’ Dean explained once they were out in the open air. Dean’s lips quirked at the corners as he turned back to Castiel who was profusely trying to mentally deny that his heart sank a little at Dean’s innocent excuse to leave the bar. He didn’t release his hand as he lead him back to his car, one that Cas remembered from school; the ’67 Chevy Impala.

‘I see you’ve kept her in excellent condition,’ Cas noted casually as he slipped into the passenger side. Dean followed suit and placed himself behind the wheel, double taking at Cas’ words.

‘You remember her?’

‘Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone remembers her, Dean,’ he replied, echoing Dean’s earlier words. Dean snorted slightly and started the engine.

‘Touché, Cartwright, touché.’

The drive was spent in a comfortable silence but Castiel mentally questioned the quiet; hadn’t Dean wanted to leave so they could talk?

Soon enough, they pulled into a normal looking block of apartments. Castiel shot a confused look at Dean before outright asking what was on his mind.

‘Dean, if you’re earning so much, why not buy something bigger?’

The other man just stared at Cas for a while before responding. ‘Uh, I guess I just… I just don’t need it. I like where I live, no need to go overboard just ‘cause I can, is there?’

Castiel smiled warmly. ‘No, of course not.’

Dean returned the smile and proceeded to get out of the vehicle.

‘Do your neighbours all know who you are?’

Dean held the door open for Cas and they stepped inside the warm apartment complex.

‘Pretty much all of them, yeah. But they’ve been really cool about it.’ Dean beamed as he directed Castiel to his floor. ‘When I first moved in - I just moved back to this town a couple of months ago - I was unpacking boxes and, ‘cause the walls are kinda thin, I could hear my neighbour playing one of my movies… freaked me out.’ A nervous chuckle left his lips and then they stopped in front of what Castiel guessed was Dean’s apartment. Dean fumbled around in his pocket until his hand clasped around the apartment key. Castiel appraised his surroundings upon entering. Not cheap but not too expensive looking, just… _welcoming_.

‘Nice pl-‘ Cas was cut off by the feel of lips crashing onto his. They were forceful and relentless but Castiel knew he could get away if he wanted to… but he didn’t; he reciprocated. A low growl crept out of Dean’s throat because of his partner’s matched enthusiasm.

‘So I wasn’t imagining things,’ Dean gasped as they pulled away. Cas paused for a moment, revelling in Dean’s close proximity and kiss bruised lips before talking.

‘What was that?’

‘ _That_ was me figuring something out.’

Cas cocked his head to the side in question and stared at Dean’s panting form. Dean grinned wolfishly and attacked the other’s lips again, cupping the back of his head and cradling it as Castiel’s back hit the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn - please don't criticise for possible cheesiness and / or really bad writing. I've been avoiding this for a while but _here it is_.  
>  Sorry that the development is really fast and also, so so sorry for the late update, I have been ill and ergh.

‘Dean,’ Cas groaned as he was practically thrown on the soft memory foam mattress.

‘Yeah, Cas?’ Dean replied before sucking a mark just below Castiel’s ear. It felt good – it felt so,  _so_ good.

‘ _Ugh_.’

Dean breathed a chuckle into Cas’ collar bone and grazed his teeth along the skin, leaving a pricking trail of heat. Castiel shuddered as the other man dipped his calloused hands under his button up and skated them down his sides. The glorious tickling feeling sent sparks up his spine.

Dean’s eyes scanned over the squirming body beneath him and he practically growled. ‘You like that, Cas?’

Cas yanked the back of Dean’s head and brought his lips up to the shell of Dean’s ear. ‘Don’t ask stupid questions,’ he murmured.

Another laugh and then Dean dived back in, starting to unbutton Cas’ shirt, fingers skittering over the newly exposed flesh.

Cas writhed beneath him and fleetingly he thought about how no, this was not what he usually did. No, normally he wasn’t this submissive. But then he asked himself,  _when will I get this opportunity again_?

‘Cas?’ Dean whispered, concern colouring his gruff voice.

‘Mm?’ Castiel sighed, fidgeting under Dean’s weight.

‘You okay, man?’

A feral look clouded his eyes and he pressed his lips roughly against Dean’s.

‘ _Damn_.’

‘Please… please, Dean.’

And the actor didn’t need to be told twice, instantly showering Castiel’s torso with attention, catching his nipples ever so slightly as he dragged his face downwards. Cas moaned under the pressure and Dean tittered, smirking up at the other man before finally reaching Cas’ jeans. There was a wicked glint in his eyes as he unbuttoned them slowly, making Cas uncharacteristically curse under his breath.

Once Cas’ legs were free from his jeans, Dean shucked off his own shirt and trousers and then trailed his hands up Castiel’s thighs. Anticipation exploded in Castiel’s gut and he couldn’t wait any longer.

‘ _Dean_ ,’ he muttered impatiently.

‘Alright, jeez,’ he chuckled, not giving Cas any time to recover from his husky voice before he began to mouth at the cotton of Cas’ boxers. The responding groan reverberated in the smaller man’s chest and he gripped the sheets beneath him so tightly he could feel his fingers cramping.

The wet material was soon released from Dean’s mouth and he shot up to meet Cas’ lips in a bruising kiss. Castiel was eager to counter with his own forcefulness and soon he had to pull back for air, fixing Dean with a warning glance that if he didn’t hurry things up  _now_  they were going to be in serious trouble. Dean got the message and dragged a hand down Cas’ exposed torso, slipping it completely under Castiel’s waistband. Cas keened as Dean began to stroke him, breathing out his name.

‘I’m gonna fuck you, Cas,’ Dean murmured silkily in the smaller man’s ear, making him groan again. ‘Until you can’t fucking  _stand_ ,’ he continued.

He bit Castiel’s neck before smoothing over the now raised skin with his tongue. He continued to nip and then soothe the expanse of skin as he made his way back down Castiel’s body, pulling the boxers down maddeningly slowly. Cas’ breath came quickly and he swallowed, an attempt to moisten his dry throat.

Next to go was Dean’s own underwear. He threw it roughly behind him and then began to attack Cas’ hipbones with fervour. Needless to say, Cas’ brain was slowly shutting down and he almost couldn’t take the attention but still needed more.

‘Jesus,  _Dean_ , please.’

‘Okay, angel.’

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Castiel sighed in appreciation of the nickname, tangling his hands in Dean’s short hair. Dean lifted himself off Cas, much to Castiel’s annoyance, and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. After a little rummaging, Dean retrieved a foil packet and a bottle, unceremoniously throwing them on the bed next to Cas.

‘You ready, Cas?’

‘Obviously,’ Cas ground out, arching up as Dean’s fingers trailed downward and teased his entrance.

Dean made quick work of opening Cas up, no longer wanting to waste any more time. Castiel was a trembling mess beneath him and his breath sped up as Dean prepared himself.

‘ _Dean_.’

Dean let out a breathless chuckle. ‘Okay, okay.’

Punishingly slowly, he slid forward and Castiel winced and dug his nails into Dean’s biceps, the half-moon crescents peppering the tanned skin.

‘Alright?’ Dean whispered, biting his lip and shaking slightly to stop himself from snapping his hips forward before Cas adjusted.

‘Move,’ Cas growled, pulling Dean up so he was buried in Castiel completely. They both let out moans in unison and Dean began to pick up the pace under Cas’ command. Cas felt amazing but it was all still not enough; he was desperately waiting for Dean to change the angle.

‘Christ, Cas,’ Dean groaned hoarsely into the other man’s sweat slicked hair. Cas let his mouth fall open as Dean finally hit the spot that made him see stars. Over and over again Dean hit the same spot and his thrusts began to stutter. Seemingly without thinking, he grabbed Castiel’s dick and began to work him in time with the thrusts.

‘Dean, I’m going to-‘

‘You need to let go, Cas, let go for me,’ Dean said softly in his ear, The contrast of his tone with what they were doing sent a jolt down Cas’ spine and then he was gone. His vision went white and he clenched around Dean, allowing him to soon follow Castiel over the edge after a few irregular snaps of his hips.

‘ _Cas_.’

Castiel’s stomach jumped at his name being said in such a wrecked tone and he gripped the back of Dean’s neck and dragged him down into a messy kiss. Dean hummed his contentment into Cas’ mouth and slowly pulled out of him. Cas groaned at the loss but allowed Dean to roll off him and remove the condom, already waiting for Dean to awkwardly tell him to leave. To his surprise, Dean picked up his discarded shirt and made his way back over to the bed, cleaning up Castiel’s wet stomach. Cas watched Dean’s movements and smiled slightly.

Silently, Dean climbed under the covers and pulled Cas with him. Castiel’s eyes widened but he smiled at Dean as he hesitantly shuffled closer to Castiel and hugged his side. Cas stared down at the other man before relaxing into the loose embrace and accepting the sweet gesture.

*

Castiel woke up to an empty bed and frowned marginally, a little disorientated. He sat up sharply to look around but immediately regretted it from the quick flare of pain in his lower back. It wasn’t a bad sort of pain, just a reminder that had Cas blushing minutely.

‘So it _did_ happen,’ he murmured, assuring himself that it wasn’t just a fantasy this time. His head whipped around to face the door as he heard sounds from the kitchen, the clattering of mugs and the grinding of a coffee machine. Cas grinned and rose up slowly from the bed, grabbing his boxers off the floor and slinking out of the room.

Dean, dressed in only his underwear too, had his back to him, pouring the coffee he’d made into two mugs. Cas took a moment to appreciate the modern kitchen, all polished surfaces and brand new appliances. He slipped into one of the stools positioned at the kitchen island and grinned as Dean jumped.

‘Oh, mornin’, Cas.’

‘Hello, Dean.’

‘I made you coffee.’

‘Thanks,’ Cas replied with a fond smile.

The kitchen was quiet for a little while whilst the toast cooked and Castiel sipped at the hot coffee. Dean broke the silence with a teasing smirk. ‘So… I didn’t really get too much of a chance to talk to you last night… how about a date?’

Cas choked on his drink and spluttered for a little while, eyes wide. Dean Winchester asking him out on a date after what he’d assumed was a one night stand. ‘Well I’ll be damned.’

‘Huh?’

‘Oh! Uh… Yes, I’d… I’d love that.’

‘Seriously?’

Cas nodded and took another swig of his drink.

‘Huh… Normally if I try to go past the first night most people just shrug me off. It’s awkward as hell, dude.’

‘Well, I’m not most people,’ Castiel replied with a smirk, inwardly cursing his cheesy comeback.

Dean smiled fondly at him. ‘No. ‘Spose you’re not.’

They stared at each other for a little while in comfortable silence, drinking their respective coffees until the silence was broken by the blaring noise of a phone ringing.

‘Oh, crap, that’s mine,’ Castiel muttered, pushing himself up off the stool and then jogging back to Dean’s bedroom, searching through the clothes strewn across the floor for his own trousers. Finally, his hands landed on his phone and he drew it up to his ear only to be instantly assaulted by Becky’s voice.

‘ _Castiel, where are you_?!’

‘Uh… what?’

‘ _You forgot didn’t you._ ’

Cas frowned and then gulped; forgetting plans you had made with Becky Rosen was like a death wish. ‘Uhm… no?’

‘ _You can’t lie to me, Novak. But humour me and tell me you_ didn’t _forget that you were supposed to be at Charlie’s half an hour ago to help plan that LARPing convention like you said you would_.’

‘Damn. Sorry, Becky, I’ll be over as soon as possible.’

Becky sighed. ‘ _You better be, mister._ ’

‘I will be.’ Castiel chuckled at Becky’s irritated tone and hung up without saying goodbye, figuring she could take it. He exhaled loudly. He didn’t want to leave Dean just yet, he realised.

‘Somethin’ wrong?’ Dean asked from the doorway. Cas swivelled around to face him.

‘I… I gotta go. I promised Becky and Charlie I’d help them plan something… You remember Becky and Charlie?’

‘Hell yeah I do. I used to be pretty close with Charlie and Becky creeped the hell out of my brother,’ Dean laughed, shaking his head as he remembered the looks Becky gave Sam. ‘You still friends with ‘em?’

‘Yeah. Don’t know what I’d do without them, actually.’ An affectionate smile spread across Cas’ face before he heaved himself up off the floor. ‘I’m sorry I have to leave, Dean,’ he said truthfully. Dean looked slightly taken aback but schooled his features.

‘S’alright. Your friends need you.’

‘But… But it would be nice to… to properly catch up. I mean, I know you’re busy, what with all the-‘

Dean cut Castiel off by quickly pressing his lips to Cas’. Castiel raised an eyebrow in shock.

‘I wanna see you again, Cas.’

Castiel grinned and ducked his head. ‘Okay.’

‘So… you give me your number and I’ll call you tomorrow?’

‘Sounds good,’ Cas replied, a stupid smile on his face. He broke away from Dean then, gathering up his clothes from the floor and throwing them on.

‘I had a really good time,’ he said with a cough once he was standing by the open front door. Dean smiled slyly in response.

‘So did I. It’s always the quiet ones, huh.’ Dean wagged his eyebrows at the smaller man who just frowned and lightly shoved Dean’s shoulder. ‘Oh! Your number.’

‘Yes,’ Cas replied awkwardly, taking Dean’s phone as he was offered it and tapping in his number. Dean looked at Cas as if he was debating something in his head before he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

‘I’ll see you soon, Cas.’

‘Yeah… see… see you,’ Castiel croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I can't believe I wrote that but it's there and I'M GONNA LEAVE NOW_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish update, I suck. I revised the chapter and made some changes. Looks like the chapters after this need to be redone too because I was clearly half asleep when I wrote them... Anyway, hope this is alright even in its briefness.

‘So I heard you ditched Charlie last night,’ Becky said in greeting as soon as she opened the door.

Cas stared at her with his mouth open, floundering for a few seconds before giving her a tight-lipped smile. ‘Oh, I’d _never_ leave Charlie.’

‘You’re such a horny jerk!’ Charlie called from inside the apartment. Cas chuckled and gave Becky a hug before moving past her into Charlie’s living room.

‘Hello to you too, Ms Bradbury.’

Charlie huffed out a sigh and pulled Castiel into a hug after lifting herself up from the sofa. ‘You could have at least texted me! We were waiting for you.’

‘Sorry,’ he replied, although he really wasn’t.

‘Did you see Dean at all?’

‘Uhm-‘

‘I can’t believe you actually left with someone though! Go Cassie!’

‘Um-‘

‘Well, I wanna know all the deets. Who was the lucky guy?’

Cas gulped and stared down at his friend. ‘Uh.’

Charlie grabbed his shoulders and shook him in excitement. ‘Becky help me out here! This is like talking to a mumbling brick wall.’

Cas glanced over his shoulder at his other best friend as she sauntered in the room chewing on a biscuit. ‘He slept with Dean.’

Simultaneously, Charlie and Cas’ mouths dropped open.

‘How did you…?’ Castiel began.

Becky stopped eating and frowned at him as if the answer was evident. ‘I just know these things… Well, aside from the fact that it’s glaringly obvious.’

‘You totally slept with Dean, _Cas_! I didn’t even see him at the bar!’ Charlie squealed.

‘Ow. My ears. And, uh, yeah, well… things just… happened.’

‘Cas, you easy fuck!’

‘Wha- You told me to!’ Cas exploded, glaring at Charlie.

‘I’m joking, dude. But listen, you gotta tell me everything!’

Becky rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her laptop, deeming the conversation uninteresting. It was most likely because of her lack of attraction to the elder Winchester rather than her not being happy for her friend.

‘I’m going to need a hot beverage if I’m going to share _anything_ with you,’ Cas sighed, finally removing Charlie’s hands from their vice-like grip on his upper arms.

‘One “hot beverage” comin’ right up, Spock.’ Charlie saluted and made her way over to the kettle, leaving Cas behind to sink into the soft sofa cushions. It wasn’t long after Cas had settled the Charlie re-entered the room.

‘So!’

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at Charlie as she handed him a steaming mug of tea with a huge grin on her face. ‘Do you wish to elaborate?’

Charlie rolled her eyes and settled back into her armchair. ‘So, Mr Attractive Face… Dean picked you up?’

‘Psh… I guess… It kinda sucks that I had to get “attractive” in the facial region for him to properly notice me, Charlie,’ Castiel murmured lowly and sank further into the couch. Charlie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘Dude, I’m sure if he wasn’t so far up his own ass in high school he would’ve noticed you before.’

Cas frowned. ‘What if he’s still up his own ass? I mean, he’s a big shot actor man now, mixing with celebrities. What if I’m too… ordinary? Inadequate? I mean, I work in freaking accounting while he works the catwalk, I mean, seriously.’

Charlie sighed and shook her head. ‘If he says anything like that, I’m more than confident you could kick his butt into next week. And accounting’s a… great line of work… that you just happen to hate with a burning passion.’

Castiel tittered and smiled weakly. ‘Thanks, Charlie… I feel bad talking about him like this… Maybe I should just talk to _him_ about it.’

‘Hey, if you’ve got the balls, go for it. Strike now, though. Don’t wait until it all gets out of hand, okay?’

‘Okay,’ he sighed, sipping at the tea his friend had made for him and gazing off into space. ‘He basically… asked me out on a… date.’

‘Cas! That’s great! Wow… you’re gonna be having lunch with a freaking celebrity whilst I sit here eating pop tarts with _Becky_.’

‘Hey,’ Becky scolded half-heartedly from her place at the desk in the corner, eyes trained on the laptop screen, editing the website.

‘Shush, woman,’ Charlie chuckled, smiling at Becky’s concentration face. A pleasant silence settled between the three friends, the only noise coming from all the frantic key tapping and mouse clicking Becky was doing.

Eventually, Charlie broke the quiet and nudged Cas with her foot. ‘So…’

He took another drink and raised his eyebrow for Charlie to go on. When she simply stared at him, he rolled his eyes. ‘What?’

‘Was he an animal in the sack?’

‘Charlie!’

‘ _What_?’

‘You don’t just ask shit like that!’

‘Yes you do,’ Becky said, still attached to her laptop.

Castiel groaned and hid behind his cup. ‘Do you guys just exist to make me feel uncomfortable?’

Charlie laughed as she wandered over to where Becky was, hovering behind her.

‘That shit’s hot,’ Charlie breathed, pointing at something on Becky’s screen. The other woman nodded in agreement, her blonde hair flipping around her face as she did so. Charlie then turned to Cas, answering his rhetorical question. ‘Of course, dude, we’re your best friends.’

‘Now answer the question,’ Becky demanded, not looking up from her laptop as she tapped the keyboard blindingly fast.

The couch cushions swallowed a forever embarrassed Castiel in a feeble bid to shield him from his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update on Thursday but I guess schoolwork's catching up on me and all that so I'm going to just be updating on Mondays now. Also, now this fic is incomplete because, going over the final chapters, I've realised I'm really not happy with them, so they shall be re-written. Still not happy with this one but I needed to post it.

The shrill ring of his phone snapped Cas out of his boredom induced stupor. The company had been busy recently and Castiel was bogged down with numbers and he could feel his brain slowly but surely numbing. He stared at the small phone in confusion; no one called him at work but Charlie and she was out with Becky on work. The number wasn’t one he recognised but he picked it up anyway, anything to distract him from doing his work.

‘Hello?’

‘ _Hey, Cas_.’

Dean. Of course.

‘Hello, Dean.’

Dean chuckled and sighed. ‘ _It took me long enough to call but I’d love to see you again_.’

Castiel bit his lip and swivelled around slightly on his desk chair. ‘Oh really?’

‘ _Yeah, really_.’

‘Don’t you have a movie set to get to or something? Maybe a lunch date with Brad Pitt? I wouldn’t want to keep you.’

‘ _Shut up, dude. Anyway, you busy right now_?’ Dean sounded hopeful and Cas inwardly groaned for the fifty thousandth time because of his stupid job.

‘Actually, yeah. I’m at work.’

‘ _Oh… Okay. Well, when are you not busy?_ ’

Cas glanced up at the clock and huffed at the slow ticking. ‘Well, there’s about three hours until I get off work. And then I have to make myself look presentable, of course.’

‘ _Oh, so you’re not a model_?’

‘Be quiet. So, what do you wish to do?’

‘ _Well, I was hoping you might be a doctor. I have this problem in my pants-_ ‘

‘Stop. No, I’m not a doctor, and no, I will _not_ help you with the problem in your pants.’

‘ _Oh, Cas, you’re no fun_!’

Castiel laughed lightly and began to fiddle with a piece of paper on the desk, dog-earing it and tearing at the corners.

‘ _Okay, none of that stuff then. I could cook you something_?’

He wouldn’t admit it, but Cas started to blush and a wonderful warm feeling fluttered about in his stomach. ‘That sounds perfect, Dean.’

Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice as he replied, ‘ _Great! That’s… that’s great… So, you know where the apartment is, why don’t you swing by once you’ve got yourself all dolled up, ‘kay, Casanova_?’

‘Shut up, Dean. But yes, I’ll be there.’ Cas shook his head and sniggered, a goofy grin on his face.

‘ _Cool… So, call me when you’re on your way_?’

‘Of course.’

‘ _See ya, Cas_.’

‘Goodbye, Dean.’

‘Aw, Cas, you’re adorable,’ Anna cooed from the doorway and _how long had she been standing there and how the hell did Castiel not see her in the first place?_

He quickly ended the call, cleared his throat and attempted to look productive by shuffling some papers around, stacking them together.

‘Oh come on, you gotta _know_ you look suspicious and completely obvious right now.’ Anna let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head at Cas’ poor acting.

‘Uh… What would you… why are you here, Anna?’

His co-worker held up her hands in mock offense. ‘Woah, _rude_.’

Castiel simply stared levelly at Anna.

‘Okay, okay. I just wanted to let you know that you might be getting home a little late tonight.’

‘Ugh, _why_?’

‘Because, my dear Cas, Sir Zachariah Adler wishes to see you. So you gotta get your ass down to his office once you’ve finished up… whatever you’re doing.’

‘Christ.’

‘Our Lord and saviour can’t help you now, sorry. Five o’clock sharp!’ Anna sing-songed before disappearing out of the door. Cas groaned again and began to repeatedly bash his head on his desk until a hearty chuckle caused him to sit upright and glare quizzically at the door.

‘Oh, hey, Pamela.’

‘Hey… Rough day?’ she asked, moving further into the small room and taking the only other available seat.

Cas sounded weary as he responded, rubbing his now sore forehead. ‘I guess you could say that, yeah.’

‘Hon, I keep tellin’ you, this stress ain’t doing you no good.’ The older woman’s brow furrowed in concern and she reached across the desk to place her hand over Castiel’s.

‘I know, Pamela, I know.’

‘Sure you do.’ She raised her eyebrows at him.

‘Pam, honestly, I think you, Becky and Charlie telling me I’m stressed and sad is making it worse.’

‘I’m sorry… I think we know what’s best for you though.’

‘Yeah.’ Cas didn’t seem convinced and leaned back in his chair, effectively shrugging his colleague’s hand off his own.

‘I just came in to check on you.’

‘As always.’

Pamela ‘tsked’ and stood up, brushing down her suit trousers; completely not her style but she’d been forced into wearing them by Zachariah. ‘You say hi to your mom for me, won’t you?’

‘Sure.’

‘I know Erica’s been jonesin’ to have me round again.’

Castiel lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. ‘Don’t you think if she did she’d have called you herself?’

Pamela pretended to ponder Castiel’s point before shaking her head. ‘I can feel it, Cassie. You should come too. Maybe bring your new boy toy.’ Pamela winked.

‘Oh yes, I’d love to spend another night in with my mother and- wait, what? What boy toy?’

‘I can read you like a book, Castiel.’ Pamela smiled warmly at the younger boy before walking out and calling behind her, ‘Take care, Cas.’

‘You too,’ he grumbled in reply before smacking his head against his desk again. It was going to be a long day.

*

Cas didn’t even try to hide his annoyance as his boss pretended he didn’t know his employee was scheduled to arrive at his office. _You summoned me here you fucking tool_ Castiel thought angrily.

‘Ah, Cartwright, so wonderful to see you.’

 _Mm, great to see you too_ ‘You too, sir.’

‘Please, sit.’ Zachariah gestured to the small seat in front of his large desk which made it seem that the boss was constantly towering over everyone else. Cas thought he had to be making up for a lack of something with the ridiculous ‘I’m more superior than you in every way’ décor and furniture.

Zachariah smiled down at Castiel for a while and Cas was starting to feel an uncomfortable shiver travel up his spine.

‘You wanted to see me?’

Adler looked taken aback at his bluntness but coughed slightly and composed himself. ‘Yes… Well, I’m a little disappointed with you , I must say.’

‘Oh?’ Cas enquired tiredly, not in the least bit surprised anymore.

‘I’ve told you countless times, Cartwright, that to ensure you get this promotion that you’ve been working up to that you need to put in the extra time… and yet… day in, day out, you don’t deliver. How do you think that comes across to me, Castiel?’

Cas flinched slightly under his boss’ calm-before-the-storm gaze. He knew the shouting was coming and his anger was bubbling up. He didn’t give Cas a chance to respond before he launched into a lecture.

‘It makes me think that you don’t care, Castiel. It makes me think that you don’t want to work hard for your goals and you defy me, challenge my orders… like you have no respect!’

‘Mr Adler, with all due respect, I do-‘

‘No, Castiel!’ Zachariah snapped. Cas barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. _What’s this guy’s problem_? ‘If I tell you to do something within these company walls, I expect you to do it immediately! Every other employee is treated the same here; don’t think for a second you’re a special case simply because you produce just above average work!’

And then Castiel snaps. He hates his job, it’s made him miserable. So why not go out with a bang?

‘Okay, you know what,’ Cas started, chair clattering to the ground as he shot up. ‘You’re wrong. This promotion isn’t some _goal_ I’ve had for my entire life, that I’ve been working towards. I’m barely coping here, I’m earning money and that’s all I’m getting out of this. I can keep my apartment, sure, I can eat every day, sure, but this job… this _company_ … Jesus Christ, you think people _like_ working here?! You’re a pathetic old man who thinks himself better than everyone else just because your shoes are a little shinier than theirs. Do you actually expect me to take this bullshit? You’re screaming at me and tearing into me for simply not doing a little overtime! That’s completely fucked up!’

The office was silent for a long while after Cas had finished, his breathing having long returned to normal before Zachariah even attempted to open his mouth.

‘Get out.’

His words were cold and final but Castiel had never felt lighter or freer.

‘Gladly.’

Anna high fived him on his way out of the office, smirking with pride.

*

When Dean opened the door he was smiling widely. Cas saw the corners of his mouth drop slightly as he took in Castiel’s tired but mildly happy expression.

‘You okay?’ he asked, holding the door open for Cas to come in.

‘I got fired,’ he said with disinterest, seating himself at the kitchen island. Dean gaped at the back of his head for a moment and then rushed over.

‘Uh… why?’

Castiel sighed and turned on the stool to face Dean. ‘The job made me hate my life with a passion so… I shouted at my boss because he was angry at me not doing overtime and… bam. I’m out.’

Dean’s eyebrows hit his hairline as he stared at the once quiet, nerdy Castiel Cartwright he’d known through school. He couldn’t help but feel proud as he stared at the other man.

‘Jesus, dude. Your boss sounds like a dick.’

‘He is.’

Dean breathed out a whistle and then beamed up at Cas. ‘Celebratory dinner?’

‘That sounds wonderful.’

Castiel found his time with Dean a lot less awkward than he had anticipated, considering what had happened the last time they’d met. It was all affectionate and easy and they even shared a few chaste kisses, not needing to go any further. He could tell the situation was odd; realistically, how many one night stands ended like _this_?

They settled down on Dean’s sofa after dinner and sat close together, Dean draping his arm along the back of the couch behind Cas’ head.

‘So… TV sound good?’

‘Depends what’s on.’

‘Oh, I’m sure one of my movies will be playing on at least one channel.’

Castiel punched him lightly in the side and chuckled. ‘At _least_.’

‘Or Doctor Who or something…’

‘You like Doctor Who?’ Cas shuffled around so he could look up at Dean’s face.

‘Hell yeah.’

Cas pouted and nodded his head in approval, settled back down and snatched the remote from Dean’s hands.

‘Hey!’

The other man didn’t reply and began flicking through the channels and almost sped past an eight o’clock children’s show with a familiar face accompanied by a sock puppet.

Cas frowned at the TV. ‘Hey, is that… _Garth_?’ He paused his channel surfing and focused intently on the screen.

Dean chuckled. ‘Yeah. Dude hit the big time with kid TV crap.’

‘Woah… Go Garth.’

‘You never told me what you did before you got fired,’ Dean commented absentmindedly.

Castiel groaned in frustration at Dean’s choice of topic for conversation.

‘What? Were you, like, a ball washer or something?’

‘Wh- does that occupation even exist?’

Dean buried his face in Cas’ hair and laughed. ‘Trust me, it does.’

Cas snickered and patted Dean’s leg. ‘I don’t want to even know how you know that... And it’s nothing important.’

‘You know, that just makes me think you’re a superhero or something.’

‘Dean, you can’t get _fired_ if you’re a goddamn superhero.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilá. Honestly do not know where Cas' outburst came from, it just happened and ergh.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Cas,’ Erica greeted, pulling her son into a hug. Castiel patted her back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

‘Hey, mom.’

‘It’s good to see you,’ she said, smiling brightly.

Castiel shrugged and entered the hallway, shucking off his coat.

‘Pam’s already here.’

Cas groaned and lightly shoved his mother’s arm. ‘I thought I told you not to invite her.’

‘And I thought I told you to bring over your boyfriend.’

Erica folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Cas buried his face in his hands and shoved past her, eager to sit out in the sun and away from his mom. She, of course, followed him and chuckled when plopped himself down in a chair next to Pamela.

‘Hello, Pamela.’

‘Your boy toy ditch you?’

‘You seriously weren’t expecting me to bring him over, were you? I mean really,’ Cas muttered, gladly accepting the glass of wine his mother poured for him.

Pam shrugged slightly. ‘Can’t blame a girl for tryin’.’

Cas shrugged and took a sip of the bitter white wine, letting it slide down his throat. The three sat in silence, watching the sinking sun light up the green garden in front of them. A light breeze washed over them and Erica smiled, content.

‘Little Cassie here got himself fired,’ Pamela said out of the blue, glass of wine resting against her make up coated lips.

Cas spluttered and looked over at his shocked mother with wide eyes.

‘Castiel?’

‘Uh, yes?’

‘That true?’ Erica asked, suddenly smirking around the rim of her own wine glass. Pamela cackled.

‘It… might be…’

‘I heard you went out with a bang, ain’t that right, Cas?’

‘ _Pamela_!’

‘Oh, honey, you didn’t have another one of your bitch fits did you?’

‘ _Mom_. Okay, that’s it, I’m leaving you two.’ Castiel stood up to emphasize his statement but his mother just pulled him back down by his sleeve.

‘Now, come on, you’re not usually this uptight… actually…’ Erica pouted a little and then laughed at Cas’ flat expression. ‘One can only assume you’re worried about something…’

‘I’m not worried.’

‘Psh! _Please_ , your aura’s alight with a thousand troubles,’ Pamela sniggered.

‘You’re insane.’

Pamela faked looking hurt and batted Cas’ arm. ‘How dare you.’

Cas rolled his eyes and smiled softly and settled back in his chair, enjoying the banter. He sighed when his mother opened her mouth.

‘So… who is this boyfriend of yours, then?’

‘Why can’t we drop that subject?’

‘Because you’re my son and I want to know who you’re getting involved with!’

Castiel slid further down in his chair and grudgingly mumbled Dean’s name.

‘I’m sorry, what was that?’ Erica said with a smirk.

‘Dean! Dean, okay. That’s his name. _God_.’ Cas huffed and leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded arms.

Erica lifted an eyebrow and smiled. ‘Well, what a coincidence.’

‘How so?’ Pam asked.

‘Cas had a little crush on a boy named Dean in high school, didn’t you, honey? Honestly, he wouldn’t shut up about him. He got all flustered and cute and-‘

‘Mom!’ Cas shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time, beginning to sound like a petulant teenager. Pamela aw-ed at him and chuckled. Cas swallowed and then looked nervously at his mom. ‘Uh… yeah… coincidence.’

It took a moment for Castiel’s uncomfortable demeanour to click but then she slapped a hand over her grinning mouth. ‘Oh, Castiel!’

‘ _What_?’

‘This is wonderful. You absolutely have to bring him over!’

‘I am absolutely _not_ going to bring him over.’

‘But I’ve heard so much about him! It’s only fair I meet him in person.’

Pamela rolled her eyes at her excited friend and continued to sip her wine, pouring out some more once she’d finished the glass.

‘What does he do now?’ Erica continued, staring intently at her son who was growing even more uncomfortable.

‘Uhm…’

‘What’s his last name?’ Pamela slurred, pleasantly buzzed.

Cas paused, debating whether or not to answer before giving in. ‘Winchester.’

‘Actor, right? Wow,’ Pamela replied, pointing at Cas with a finger from the hand wrapped around her wine glass.

Cas’ eyes widened and he risked a glance at his surprised mother. ‘Yeah… actor.’

‘Wow,’ Erica echoed Pamela, sitting back in her chair slightly.

‘Wow?’

Erica nodded. ‘Wow.’

‘Okay… what else? Aren’t you going to say I’m an idiot or something?’

She frowned and grabbed one of Castiel’s hands. ‘Of course I’m not… I think you know you should be aware of Dean’s situation and how it could hurt you… I’d be cautious but I know you can make your own decisions. I’m just glad you’re… you’re getting a chance to be happy.’ Erica began to get a little teary, looking at her grown up son.

‘Okay, well, I can see that alcohol’s done its job, I’m gonna go now,’ Cas said, standing up and letting his mother’s hand drop. She laughed at the moisture in her eyes and at Castiel’s fond facial expression.

‘It’s just… God, you’re so grown up, look at you! Dating a movie star!’

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his mother on the cheek, the tender gesture a contrast to his usual sarcasm around her. ‘I’ll be over next week if that’s okay?’

‘Of course it’s okay,’ she replied, patting his arm lightly as he drew back.

‘Well, Pamela, I won’t see you at work on Monday.’

‘No you won’t,’ Pamela sniggered, putting her glass down and pulling Castiel into a tight hug. ‘You take care, son. Go do what makes your perky little ass happy and… give Dean a good, hard-‘

‘Woah, woah, _woah_ , okay, okay, I’m going. Right now.’ Cas removed Pam’s arm’s from around his waist and stepped back. ‘How did you get _this_ drunk on some wine?’

‘Shut up and go home, Cassie,’ Pamela said, slapping his cheek a little harder than necessary.

‘Bye, love,’ Erica called as Cas walked back through the house, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Once he was safely in his car, he allowed himself to smile at his little family and run over the conversation in his head. Before starting the car, he gulped. What was he going to do about his job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I mentioned this before or not but Erica's the doctor in Sam, Interrupted and I can just see her as being Cas' mum. I mean, the hair and the eyes... Yeah. Sorry if this is crappy, I'm just really really tired.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So sorry this is late, updating completely slipped my mind and I've had a lot of school work recently. I'm so sorry!

‘A hello would be nice,’ Charlie grumbled as Cas stalked past her and into her apartment.

‘Sorry,’ Cas sighed, slumping down onto her sofa.

‘Okay, what’s wrong now?’ Charlie asked, moving Cas’ legs so she could sit down and then repositioning them in her lap.

Castiel propped himself up and then frowned. ‘I feel lost.’

‘Dude, it’s the suit. Why do you still wear the suit? It’s bringing you down!’ Charlie jabbed a finger at the outfit he would usually be wearing to work every day.

‘What the hell am I gonna do for money?’ Castiel groaned, throwing himself back against the couch cushions and slinging an arm over his face.

Charlie laughed. ‘You’re such a dramatic shit, I love it.’

Cas removed his arm and glared at her from his end of the sofa. ‘This is serious!’

‘Well, Cas, you know what I’m gonna say.’

‘”Join the online shipping community and all will be well”, yeah, I heard you.’ Cas let out a long exhale and studied the plain white ceiling above him. ‘I just… I’m lost without my stupid damn job.’

‘No, you’re not. It’s just that you’ve been crunching numbers so long it’s scrambled your brains. You needed a change, Castiel. What you did was good, that place was just making you unhappy.’

‘Yeah, but it was also making me money. I’m gonna get kicked out of my apar-‘ Cas was just off by the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced at Charlie who had an eyebrow raised at him. He fished around in his trench coat pocket and pulled out the vibrating cell. ‘It’s Dean.’ Castiel couldn’t keep the small smile off his face.

‘Aw, look at you! Answer it then, before it rings out,’ Charlie said, patting his leg.

‘Hello, Dean,’ Cas greeted.

‘ _Hey, Cas, you okay_?’

‘Yeah, m’good, you?’

‘ _Fine, yeah, good, listen, you free tonight_?’

‘Yeah, I’m free.’

‘Straight to the point, nice, Winchester,’ Charlie called, earning her a kick in the leg from Cas. ‘Ow! Bitch!’

‘ _Uh, what now_?’

‘Dean, you remember Charlie,’ Castiel sighed, sitting up straight on the couch and letting Charlie sidle up to him to listen.

‘Yo, Dean-o!’

‘ _Yeah, Charlie, hey… I’m not interrupting anything, am I_?’

‘Dean, I’m gay,’ Charlie laughed into the mouth piece, struggling to get closer to it when Cas was pushing her away.

‘ _I didn’t mean like that! Okay, well… I’ll see you tonight_?’

‘Hm, I dunno, there’s a Classic Who marathon on and I can’t really-‘

‘Charlie, really? Go away,’ Cas chuckled, warping his friend’s face as his pushed at her cheek.

‘I bet I look hot,’ Charlie said, voice muffled.

‘Yes, Dean, I’d love to meet up tonight,’ Cas replied to a confused sounding Dean.

‘ _Great… I can’t wait to see you again_ ,’ he said softly, almost as if it was an afterthought. Castiel positively beamed, his awful day suddenly brightening.

‘Neither can I, Dean.’

‘ _You think you could come round at six_?’

He looked over and Charlie who was grinning and biting down on her knuckles to keep from squealing. He rolled his eyes at her before answering Dean. ‘That would be perfect.’

‘ _Awesome. I’ll see you then_.’

‘See you then, goodbye, Dean.’

‘Ah!’ Charlie screeched as Castiel hung up.

‘What?’

‘You’re _adorable_ when you talk to him. Wow, I can’t believe you’re dating a movie star.’

Once more, Cas rolled his eyes and then sat back down on the couch. ‘What should I wear?’

‘Anything but that suit and coat.’

Cas pouted but nodded. He then glanced at his watch and noticed the time. ‘Woah. I have an hour. I better go home.’

‘Yeah, go away and let me prepare the place for dinner with Gilda as you’re _finally_ gonna be out of the house.’

Castiel frowned and nudged his friend. ‘I’m not really here that much, am I?’

‘God, Cas, you know you’re always welcome here, I was joking. You know what, just go and make yourself look hot for your date.’ Charlie dragged him up by the lapels and practically threw him out of the apartment.

After arriving back at his own apartment, it took him precisely half an hour to get ready and then ten minutes to get himself to calm down. ‘You’ve done this before, it’s fine, he wants you there, he likes you, you know him, it’s fine.’

Cas inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, checking himself in the mirror one last time and praying that his plain blue t-shirt and black jeans looked good enough.

For the entire drive he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. ‘Why are you nervous?’ he growled at himself. ‘It’s fine, get the fuck out of the car.’

All too soon and yet not soon enough, Dean’s apartment door swung open and the anxiety seemed to drain out of Castiel. ‘Hello, Dean.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, crappy chapter, I'm stressed right now but I promise the next one will be longer and of better quality. So, so sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do this too much, but I once more apologise for the delay, I was busy with London Comic Con and then a party and then I was incredibly lazy but here you are, I managed to complete the chapter! This... short and shitty chapter.

‘Cas,’ Dean greeted with a warm smile, instantly tugging him inside and wrapping his arms around the other man. Castiel was momentarily surprised before responding, hugging Dean back. ‘Long day?’

‘I guess…’ Cas sighed, reluctantly pulling away and smiling weakly up at Dean. Dean frowned and ushered him further into the apartment.

‘So first, you’re gonna tell me what’s up and- uh! No talking ‘til I’m done – and second, you’re gonna eat the best damn chicken you’ve ever had.’

Castiel grinned despite his slightly glum and stressed mood. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay… So, what’s up?’

Cas snickered again before settling himself in a stool at the kitchen island, leaning forward towards Dean who was leaning on the other side. ‘I’m just going to tell you exactly what I said to Charlie.’

‘Which is…?’

‘I feel lost.’

Dean’s brow creased. ‘Care to elaborate?’

‘Sorry... just… no job, no distraction, it’s really… odd.’

Dean smiled and brushed his hand over Castiel’s. ‘If you need a job, I know a few people who’d love to have you model for them.’

Cas chuckled and sat back. ‘Shut up, I’m being serious.’

‘Okay, so I can’t exactly imagine you being comfortable in that environment but seriously, do you have any idea how fucking hot you look?’

‘You’re so romantic.’

‘It’s something I pride myself with.’ Dean grinned at Cas before backing away and opening up his fridge. ‘Beer okay?’

‘Beer sounds great, thank you.’

‘So,’ Dean began, taking a long pull from his own bottle. ‘I hate to say this, _but_ …’

Castiel stared at Dean, waiting for him to continue but all he did was take another long, anxious drink of his beer. ‘Hm?’

‘God, but I’ll sound like such a dick!’ Dean whined.

In a moment of confidence, Cas got up off the chair and slinked over to Dean, slipping his arms around his shoulders and leaning in. ‘Tell me,’ he breathed, loving the way Dean’s breath hitched.

‘I-I got a job,’ he stuttered, closing his eyes.

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah.’

‘With… what?’

Dean swallowed, searching Cas’ eyes. ‘Yeah, this dude, he wants me to be in a movie.’

‘What kind of movie?’ Castiel asked, smiling up at his… boyfriend? Boyfriend.

Dean smiled faintly, slipping his arms around Cas’ waist. ‘It’s about this dude who’s lookin’ for an angel, I don’t know, I just skimmed over the script.’

Cas grinned and pulled away. ‘That’s great, Dean.’

‘You sure? You seemed pretty cut up about having no job a second ago and then I come out with this?’

‘Dean,’ Castiel said firmly. ‘I’m happy for you. Now where is this damn chicken?’

Dean laughed and moved away from Cas, turning to the oven. ‘You impatient asshole. It’ll be about ten minutes, okay? That work for you?’

‘I guess so.’ Cas pouted and allowed Dean to kiss it off.

‘No pouting in my house. Come on and help me get the movie set up.’

‘Okay. What movie?’

‘Well, I thought I’d let you pick.’

‘Thank you, Dean, I-‘ Cas was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping in his pocket.

‘Charlie?’ Dean questioned as Cas fished his phone out. He nodded and opened the text, a furious blush instantly spreading across his cheeks. ‘What is it?’ Dean asked with a smirk.

‘Nothing,’ he answered too quickly. Dean snatched the phone out of Castiel’s hands and held it out of the other’s reach as he read. ‘Woah, Charlie thinks you’re into some pretty kinky stuff, huh?’

‘Dean!’ Cas laughed, suddenly hating the few inches Dean had on him.

‘Another one just came th- Jesus, Cas!’ Dean snorted at the text and then fell back slightly, relenting and giving Cas his phone back.

‘Do I smell burning?’ Cas commented with a smirk.

‘Fuck!’

After Dean ran into the kitchen, Cas pressed speed dial. ‘Charlie! What the hell?!’

‘ _Hey, Casanova, please tell me you’re not engaging in anything dirty whilst talking to me._ ’

‘ _Charlie_ , oh man, he read those texts.’

‘ _Good! Maybe they gave him some ideas_.’ Castiel swore he could hear her eyebrows wiggling.

‘Just try to avoid talking to me for the rest of the night- uh, what’s that noise?’ Cas asked hesitantly.

There was a tiny pause before Charlie breathed down the phone, ‘ _Well, the lady’s callin’, Cas, you have fun now_!’

The line went dead and left Cas confused. He padded into the kitchen which smelt of anything but burning.

‘Cas, you lying son of a bitch, there was no burning happening in here.’ Dean scowled as he plated up the chicken.

‘I’m good at distraction.’

‘Hm, yes you are,’ Dean sighed, handing him a plate and then leading him back through to the living room. ‘You picked somethin’ yet?’

‘Uh…’ Cas felt around behind him for the DVDs and blindly picked a film before handing it to Dean. ‘That one.’

‘Nice choice,’ Dean said with a smile, popping in the disc before sitting entirely too close to Castiel. His breathing sped up slightly and, once he’d finished his meal, he spent the entire time the movie was playing focusing in Dean’s face, breathing a laugh when ever Dean did.

When the film ended, Dean was grinning and Castiel hadn’t a clue why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you guys want them to be like? Let me know if you think it's all too comfortable, if you'd like me to throw in a little more angst - I'm good at angst, I've been told. But, yep. Happy Halloween.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated on time! How? We will never know.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t bang,’ Charlie sighed, shooting Castiel a disappointed look.

Castiel rolled his eyes and threw some popcorn at his friend, watching Becky quickly intercept and shove the kernel in her mouth.

‘How’s the page coming along?’ Cas asked, nodding towards the laptop in Becky’s lap.

‘Oh, you know, it’s slow, it would really help if a certain black haired, blue eyed ex-accountant helped out a little,’ Becky replied, casting a meaningful look in Cas’ direction.

‘Nice try, but my hair’s brown.’

Becky sighed and continued to edit the page she was working on, stealing more of Cas’ popcorn.

‘Maybe Chuck can help?’ Charlie suggested.

Suddenly, Becky scowled. ‘Chuck and I broke up, like, three days ago.’

‘Woah, sorry… Who dumped who?’

‘He dumped _me_.’

Cas nudged the blonde woman and put on a weak smile. ‘I’m sure he re- _dammit, Dean_.’

Charlie and Becky frowned at him as he fumbled around in his pockets, searching for his phone.

‘Sorry, guys.’

Charlie grinned broadly. ‘Oh no, you go right ahead and talk to your actor man.’

‘Hello, Dean,’ Castiel answered his phone, his smile seeping into his tone. Becky and Charlie cooed as he got up to leave.

‘ _You with people_?’

‘I thought you would have picked up on the fact that, when I’m not with you, I am always with Becky or Charlie by now.’

‘ _Nothing unsavoury is happening, I hope_ ,’ Dean said in a mock-posh voice.

‘One of them’s a lesbian and the other writes gay porn, I’ve told you this on many occasion,’ Cas responded, shutting the door to Charlie’s bedroom behind him.

‘ _I know, I know, I just feel the need to check_ ,’ Dean chuckled.

‘What, do you not trust me? I’m shocked.’

‘ _So I take it you’re busy? Why are you always busy_?’ Dean whined.

Castiel bit his lip and smiled, internally debating whether or not to answer with what he was thinking before the words suddenly spilled out of his mouth. ‘How about a small High School reunion?’

Dean was quiet for a moment. ‘ _Uh… What_?’

Cas grimaced and slapped his forehead before deciding to carry on. ‘Uhm, you know… how about you… come over? To… to Charlie’s?’

‘ _That… that actually sounds awesome_.’

Brow creasing, Cas stopped his pacing. ‘Really?’

‘ _Yeah, sure. Charlie’s a cool chick_ ’

‘Don’t you have… I dunno, actor stuff to get on with?’

‘ _If I had “actor stuff” on, would I have called you in the first place, Cartwright_?’

 _Shit_ ‘Okay… so I’ll… I’ll text you the address then?’

‘ _’Kay, Cas, I’ll see you in a little while._ ’

‘S-see you.’

The line went dead and Castiel’s brain seemed to return to him. Becky and Charlie. His beloved, slightly insane, friends suddenly given the opportunity to embarrass him and grill Dean.

‘Charlie!’ he called once he’d sent her address off to Dean.

‘Sup?!’ she shouted from the other room. He shuffled towards the front room, his expression radiating anxiousness. Becky immediately picked up on it, cocking her head to the side.

‘What’s wrong, Cas?’

‘Uh… I may, or _may not_ , have invited Dean over here…. today…’ Cas cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Charlie’s face instantly lit up. ‘No way! A famous dude’s gonna be in my apartment!’

‘Yes way,’ Becky squealed, high fiving the red head before clapping her hands together.

Cas shook his head and exhaled and settled back down on the sofa, allowing Charlie to finally pick up on his nervousness too.

‘So you’ve had sex with him, yet… you’re a bucket of nerves,’ Charlie commented, tapping her chin. ‘Curious.’

‘Shut up, Charlie, I swear, if you embarrass me-‘

‘It’s what best friends are for, Cas, it’s kinda in the job description,’ Becky mumbled with an eye roll.

‘I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?’

Both Becky and Charlie answered simultaneously: ‘Yep’ ‘No’

*

‘Charlie Bradbury, hacker extraordinaire, at your service,’ Charlie answered the door with a bow.

Dean grinned at the shorter woman. ‘Good to see you again.’

‘You won’t believe the crap I just went through trying to beat Cas to the door,’ she said just as a slightly breathless Castiel came into view behind her.

‘Hey, Cas,’ Dean greeted, grabbing his waist and pulling him in for an unexpected kiss.

‘Woah!’ Charlie gasped, fanning herself with her hand whilst Becky’s jaw dropped as she managed to maintain a smile. ‘Hot.’

Dean gave Cas a smug smile as his eyes raked over his flushed cheeks.

‘Hi, Dean.’

Charlie glanced between the two of them, beaming. ‘Right, so, why don’t you two grab a seat and I go check if Becky’s still breathing.’

‘Sounds good to me.’

Castiel watched in surprise as everyone interacted, conversation coming easily and not all of it was to make fun of him.

‘You know, Cas’ mom’s been raving on about meeting you,’ Charlie mentioned.

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Cas with the same smug grin on his face. ‘Oh really?’

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. ‘Yup. Ain’t that right, Spock?’

‘Sure,’ Cas mumbled, sinking further into the couch cushions and, in turn, further into Dean’s side.

‘Spock?’ Dean tittered.

Castiel grinned. ‘Don’t question it, Dean.’

Charlie’s eyes widened comically. ‘Do you not… _How_ can you not know?’

‘Huh?’

‘Oh, Jesus, Becky, get the box set,’ Charlie breathed, clutching her chest as her breathing sped up.

‘You’re overreact-‘

‘Copy!’ Becky shot up from her seat in the giant beanbag Charlie had brought in and dashed over to Charlie and Gilda’s mammoth shelf of DVDs.

‘Oh no,’ Cas groaned into Dean’s shoulder.

‘What have I done?’

‘Looks like we’re going to marathon.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why I skipped last week's update, but I shan't bother you with it. Mostly because I simply couldn't get myself to write. But here you go anyway, have this forced out, short ergh :)))))))))  
> The next update may also be slightly delayed as I'm rather busy and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

‘Dude, you would look awesome as Captain America,’ Charlie giggled, doubling over at Dean’s annoyed expression.

‘Why can’t I be Iron Man?!’

‘That role was _made_ for RDJ, you couldn’t follow him up even if your acting _was_ pretty dang good in that Apocalypse-‘

‘- _Our_ _Apocalypse_ -‘

‘-Yeah, whatever, but anyway, you couldn’t do it, man. No way.’

Dean pouted and turned to Cas who simply leaned in and whispered quietly in the actor’s ear. Suddenly, a wide smile broke out on his face and he leaned back into the couch cushions, pout nowhere to be seen.

‘What’d I miss?’ Becky asked, eyes going wide as she looked between the two men. Her knuckles were white and a slightly manic grin pulled at her lips.

Cas went red and coughed a little as Dean outright said, ‘Cas said the Captain’s ass is awesome.’

Charlie nodded. ‘Oh, it is, but don’t get too smug there, Winchester.’

‘Shut up, Charlie,’ Dean said, chuckling.

‘Does anyone want tea?’ Cas questioned quietly, cheeks still a weak pink colour.

Charlie smiled up at Castiel as he stood. ‘Sure, stud.’

Castiel rolled his eyes and then looked at Dean.

‘Nah, I’m okay.’

‘And Becky hates tea. So we’re all good? Okay.’ Cas swallowed loudly and hurried out of the room.

‘So,’ Charlie started when she heard Cas filling up the kettle.

‘So,’ Dean repeated, frowning slightly.

‘You’re serious about Cas?’

Dean nodded in understanding. ‘Oh, I get it now. You’re doing the “over protective best friend” speech while he’s out of the room. Right.’

‘You know how he feels about you, don’t you?’ Charlie asked, suddenly serious.

‘Uh… he… thinks I’m cool?’

‘You are a total dork. Yeah, he thinks you’re cool. He _also_ thinks you’re the most perfect human being in existence.’

Dean gulped and searched Charlie’s face for a hint of humour.

‘How can he? He’s only known me a couple weeks…’

‘You’re a jackass, Dean,’ Charlie mumbled, slapping a hand over her eyes.

‘Hm? Why? Why am I a jackass?’

‘High school!’

‘What about high school?’

Charlie shared an exasperated look with Becky and allowed her blonde friend to continue. ‘Do you remember how he always used to, like, stare at you?’

‘He did that to everyone…’

‘No, no he did not,’ Charlie groaned. ‘Have you always been so clueless?’

‘Huh?’ Dean responded dumbly.

‘Oh my god,’ Becky sighed.

‘Dean, I’m gonna ask you a serious question now, okay?’

‘Okay.’

Charlie pursed her lips. ‘Do you only like Cas now because he’s hot?’

Dean balked at the question and took a few moments to answer. ‘It helped me notice him, sure.’

‘But…?’

‘ _But_ he’s a fucking great person.’

‘Dean Winchester: the epitome of eloquence,’ Becky murmured, shaking her head.

Dean sat back and exhaled loudly. ‘Enough with the-‘

‘Tea!’ Castiel announced, shoving a mug into Charlie’s hands and taking his own with him back onto the sofa. Dean was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the reasons I can provide you with, there is literally no excuse as to why I left you with a hiatus this long, holy Christ.  
> Uh, okay, yep, awful, I am awful and horrible and I don't blame you if you've forgotten the entire plot to this and also hate me. I am so so sorry, I will try and keep to an updating schedule from now on.

‘Cas?’ Dean asked cautiously. Charlie and Becky had gone in the kitchen to clear away the now empty bowls of popcorn and Cas had remained, sitting stiffly next to Dean.

‘Yeah?’

‘You okay, man?’

Castiel gulped and turned to face Dean, worry etched on his features. ‘I just feel a little weird.’

‘About…?’ Dean prompted.

‘It’s just… we all just had a great time, right?’

‘Yeah. We did. There a problem?’ he chuckled, rubbing Cas’ arm.

‘This is so easy!’

Dean laughed again at Cas’ exasperated expression. ‘I don’t understand why you think that’s a bad thing.’

‘You’re a movie star. A movie star I’ve had a crush on for a long time, alright. It’s just… odd. It doesn’t happen.’

A smile made its way across Dean’s lips. ‘Look, I get it.’

‘You do, huh?’ Cas scoffed, sitting back, relaxing.

‘Yeah, I do, because your best friend outlined it all to me before we started this crazy ass marathon.’

‘ _Charlie_ ,’ Cas groaned, hesitantly leaning against Dean’s shoulder. ‘What did she say?’

‘That you’ve been drooling over me since high school. Not that I noticed.’

Castiel stared at Dean incredulously at that. ‘You didn’t notice the fat kid with giant glasses and awful dress sense staring at you for the entire duration of the school day? Wow. You’re lucky you’re pretty.’

‘Hey, I’m not dumb! I just… ya know, thought you stared at everyone like that.’

‘That’s what he said to me!’ Charlie sighed as she re-entered the room. ‘I definitely remember Cas not staring at _me_ like that. He sorta squinted.’

Castiel laughed, accepting the second mug of tea Charlie handed to him. ‘Yeah, you’d think with glasses that strong aiding my vision I wouldn’t need to squint but I did.’

‘You’re gonna have to take your contacts out around me at least once, Cas.’

‘No, Dean, I can assure you that’s not gonna happen. Remember I slept with them in the… other… week…’ Cas trailed off, cheeks reddening as he thought back.

Dean sniggered and threw his arm around Cas’ shoulders. ‘Didn’t your eyes hurt?’

‘He will go to great lengths to keep people from seeing him in his glasses, Dean, I don’t think you understand,’ Becky commented, sitting in front of the couch with her own drink. ‘Ever since he could go without them, I have only seen him in them _once_. He’s freakily good at-‘

‘Okay, this topic is boring now,’ Charlie butted in, rolling her eyes. ‘Cas’ glasses super powers have been acknowledged, move on.’

Becky instantly changed the subject, turning her laser-like focus on Dean. ‘So, your new movie?’

Dean shifted in his seat, still keeping his arm around Castiel. A warm feeling settled in his stomach, Cas being incredibly aware of everywhere his body was touching Dean’s.

‘Uh, what about it?’

‘Tell me everything! Where’s it being shot? Who’s in it? What’s it about? Can Cas play your love interest? Do you have to-‘

‘Jesus, Becky! Let the man speak!’ Charlie breathed, tapping her friend on the arm.

‘What was that about me-‘ Castiel tried, but Becky talked over him.

‘Tell me _all_ about it!’

Dean looked slightly scared but, much to Castiel’s disappointment, retracted his arm and leaned forward, starting to speak. ‘Uh, I don’t have to move, if that’s what you’re asking. They’re actually filming most of it in the woods in the next town over. It’s not really that high budget at all but I like the concept, which I can’t tell a blogger like you about because spoilers, man, you should know this.’

Becky pouted. ‘Fine. I don’t care. Whatever.’

‘Yeah, it really looks like you don’t care.’

‘I don’t… as long as we get tickets to the premiere!’

Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. Charlie looked over at him, squinting slightly. ‘That reminds me, speaking of very public movie premieres… are you… out?’

‘Uhm, what?’ Dean croaked, obviously having heard her. Castiel’s heart sank a little, anticipating the worst and thinking ahead.

Charlie pursed her lips. ‘I looked you up but I didn’t see… _anything_ about who you’re into…’

Dean gulped and sat back. ‘Uh, I’ve never really discussed anything in interviews.’

‘Why?’ Becky asked, confused.

‘Because I like to keep my private life, well, private. I just didn’t think there was any need to bring it up.’

‘But you… you’re okay with being with Cas in public, right?’

Dean nodded slowly but it didn’t fill Castiel with confidence. ‘I just hate that everyone else is so fucking nosy. Also, I don’t wanna bring Cas into something he’s not comfortable with.’

Cas didn’t like the fact that they were talking about it as if he wasn’t there and put his hand lightly on Dean’s shoulder. ‘We should talk about this later.’

Dean turned to look at Cas and nodded again, a tight smile on his face. Charlie cleared her throat and launched into a long winded joke, not completely clearing the strange, tense atmosphere but lightening it.

*

Once they’d said their goodbyes to Becky and Charlie, Castiel followed Dean’s car back to his apartment per Dean’s request. He bit the inside of his cheek the entire way, almost drawing blood, dreading the conversation that was sure to take place.

‘Come on up, Cas.’

He smiled weakly and continued up to Dean’s apartment. He still got a warm feeling when he stepped through the door but it was soon quashed when he remembered that Dean could potentially be breaking up with him.

 _Let’s get this over with_. ‘I understand, Dean,’ he sighed once they’d walked into the kitchen.

Dean looked puzzled which was a good thing in Cas’ books and kept his hope up. ‘Huh? What’re you talking about?’

Castiel swallowed and leaned against one of the counters, staring intently at the coffee maker, posture rigid. ‘If you want to stop seeing me?’

‘What?’ Dean breathed out an incredulous laugh. ‘Why would you think that?’

‘Because… uh, I…’ Cas worried his bottom lip between his teeth and exhaled. ‘Because I don’t want to be kept as a secret and I thought if you knew that then… If you weren’t ready to-‘ Cas was shocked when he felt Dean kissing him softly.

‘Cas, I’m fine with this. It’s just… It’s never been an issue before, okay? I’ve never been serious with anyone before, and, if you want to be serious, then I don’t have any problem with it.’

Castiel was shocked at how calm Dean was about it. He understood there was a lot of potential backlash from the public; not everyone was open minded. ‘Are you sure?’ His brow creased deeply and he continued to bite his lip.

‘Course!’ Dean grinned wolfishly and slung his arms around Cas’ waist causing him to laugh.

‘Okay! Wow, okay,’ Cas said through a grin, still disbelieving.

‘So, uh, now we’ve had _The Talk_ …’ Dean trailed off, eyebrows wagging suggestively.

‘You’re a vulgar creature and I want nothing to do with what you’re suggesting,’ Castiel replied, deadpan.

Dean was unfazed, pouting and widening his eyes for full effect. ‘You’d really turn this down?’

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned forward. ‘Fine. I suppose. Just this once.’

‘I was counting on more than once, Cas.’

Castiel kissed him just to shut him up. Of course, Dean’s silence didn’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ergh... I don't really like this chapter and I kinda had to force this out but I suppose if I didn't do so, I'd never have had any inspiration and I would have left you hanging for way longer because I am a terrible human being.


End file.
